Playing With Fire
by DangerousDaredevil
Summary: Lexie is a WWE diva at the top of her game. She has secrets and a past but who doesn't? But she has changed since she was younger, she is now good but what happens when John Cena gives her an adrenaline rush? Will she make the right choices?


**Playing with Fire**

**Starring: Lexie Louise, Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Maria and other superstars. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1:**

_She was THE diva of the WWE, no matter what anyone said, she was the best and she knew it. That diva was no other then me._ Lexie Louise. I had arrived in the WWE a few months ago, and here I was today at Wrestlemania holding the WWE women's championship.

Over the last few months I had made friends, I had had lovers, but nothing compared to accomplishing my goal. Nothing compares to being the best there ever was and that's me. My first title, I was the dangerous devil diva. I did what no other diva had done. My real competition had been Trish and Lita but they were both long gone now. I had reached the top of the women's division and my face showed my happiness. The fans cheered me as I left ringside. My blonde hair was long and flying behind me as I walked away. My hazel eyes were full of excitement, I had done it.

"Congratulations babe," Cody Rhodes smiled at me.

"Thanks," I grinned at him as I kissed his lips lightly.

"Let's celebrate now," he grinned at me as he lead me to his locker room.

As soon as he closed the door behind me, he was all over me but could you blame him? His lips were travelling my body, planting small light kisses all over my belly. His hands were pulling off my top. Soon he was cupping my breasts. I loved the way his fingers felt as he circled them. I wanted more, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Leave it," I told him.

"Its match time for me," Cody said, getting up.

I sighed as I put my top back on. Before I knew it he was gone out of the door. Yea you've probably figured out that Cody was my boyfriend and you've guessed that he was really into me. The real question was, was I into him? I didn't have the answer to that, not yet. But we were good. I was still in Cody's locker room when he walked in.

"What you doing in here?" John Cena asked me.

"I'm his girlfriend, I'm allowed in here," I replied. You guessed it, I was not the biggest fan of John Cena. He was arrogant, stubborn, pig headed and yes even I'll admit, he was gorgeous. I would never be telling him that! Why was he here? Wait he shared this locker room with Cody.

"Unlucky guy," he said.

I grinned, "The only unlucky guy is you, what do you see in Maria?"

"She's meant to be one of your best mates," he said to me.

That was true, "Yea but she's cheated on you, like twice."

"What's it to you?" he asked. "Suddenly care about me?"

"In your dreams John," I said ready to leave the room. I was never going to admit to him, that maybe I did care.

And honestly I was heading to the door, I really was but I don't know what happened or how it happened but I turned around and John Cena was directly in front of me. A fingernail apart. He pushed me against the wall and we were kissing uncontrollably. His hands were around my waist, working there way down, underneath my skirt. He was pulling my skirt off and before we knew it, we were both undressed and he was entering me. I was calling out his name. John was good, really good. After we were breathless, it was in the heat of the moment but we had had sex. As we both quickly dressed, Cody had come back in.

"Did you watch me then?" he asked.

"Of course I did," I smiled.

"I won! The tag team titles with Hardcore Holly," he grinned as she showed me his title.

"We're all champions in this room then," John smiled. "Congratulations mate."

"Thanks," Cody grinned. "I'm going to Vince, he wanted to see me quickly. Be back in a bit and then we'll celebrate."

I smiled as I watched him walk away. My eyes turned to John. We were both guilty. Maria was my mate, I had just done it with her man and Cody, he didn't deserve this. What had come over me? Why did I do that, with a man I almost hated?

"That was a mistake," I managed to break the silence.

"Was it?" John asked. "I don't think it was."

"I'm with Cody, not to mention the fact that you're dating my best mate Ria!"

He grinned at me, I didn't like that grin.

"What?" I asked.

"You've changed," he replied.

"Changed? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, your not like the girl I met six months ago. The feisty, tough chick! The girl with so much attitude, the bad girl! When the hell did you become a fucking angel?"

I was taken back, that was not the reply I expected or wanted, "I am still that girl."

"No your not, your not the girl who'd do anything and everything to get what she wants. You're a good girl, you'll do the right thing, which is good and all but is it you."

I looked at him. Was he right?

"It's a bit of fun Lex," he grinned at me. He was walking over. "It's not anything wrong, just fun."

"Fun," I whispered, he was holding me again, before I knew it he kissed me. I was powerless. The moment that I let him kiss me, the moment I didn't stop it. I knew I was in trouble, a lot of trouble. This was the beginning, the beginning of something I wasn't sure I wanted. This was the set back for me. I was a good girl now, I had changed, but all that was changing. I was becoming the girl I used to be. Still eighteen I was going to change back to that girl I once was, the girl who would do anything and everything to get what she wanted.

AN: Hiya. I just joined fanfiction because of my mate Veronica, aka CrazyChick, and I thought let me post something. My first story and my first chapter. This was short but it was just an introduction to the story. If you all like it and want me to continue then review.

Zoey x


End file.
